$g(x) = 4x-1$ $f(x) = 2x+3(g(x))$ $h(t) = t^{3}+3t^{2}-5(g(t))$ $ f(g(2)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(2) = (4)(2)-1$ $g(2) = 7$ Now we know that $g(2) = 7$ . Let's solve for $f(g(2))$ , which is $f(7)$ $f(7) = (2)(7)+3(g(7))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(7)$ $g(7) = (4)(7)-1$ $g(7) = 27$ That means $f(7) = (2)(7)+(3)(27)$ $f(7) = 95$